


Tumblr fics

by Bonnie_Sans_Clyde



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnie_Sans_Clyde/pseuds/Bonnie_Sans_Clyde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the fics I put on tumblr for random things.</p>
<p>The updates will be very sparse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumblr fics

It started out small. A light brush there, a little tickle of a touch there, until finally Dean had had enough.

"Seriously dude. I'm not joking." he was telling Sam one day when they were alone in the motel room. "We've got a serious problem."

"What? Are you getting felt up by ghosts now? Honestly Dean, I think you're just imagining it." Sam said, trying to keep the grin off of his face.

"I'm not crazy!" Dean said, and that was when Castiel decided to show up.

"Are you doubting your sanity, Dean?" Cas tilted his head to the side in that way that he always did, and Dean just shook his head.

"I'm not crazy, Sam. I know what I am talking about." Dean went over to sit on the couch and he felt it again, this time on his left shoulder. He jumped slightly and tried to brush off the invisible force, with no luck.

"I swear, Sammy there's something... touching me." As he said this he glanced over at his shoulder, trying not to freak out as whatever it was that was touching him fluttered slightly.

Dean looked over at Cas just in time to see the chuckle he was trying to hide. "I believe that you are mistaken, Dean. There is nothing touching you." He said with a straight face. His smile broke through at the end and Sam just laughed.

"Ah, Cas! You broke man!" Sam said from where he was sitting across the room. He was dying with laughter and almost fell out of the too small chair he was in. "That was good though. We really had him going."

Dean was angrily glaring at them both. "What?! What are you talking about?" He got up out of the chair and turned to face Cas. "What did you do?"

Cas smiled and simply mumbled. "My wings occasionally have a mind of their own. I simply cannot keep them off of you." He stated mater-of-factly and ran the tip of his wing down Dean's front. "Well, don't." Dean managed to bark out.

Sam just laughed and Cas grinned before disappearing again.


End file.
